Succubus
by StrangeThing
Summary: The dalliances and times of Mileena during the MK9 storyline. Mileena X various. Rated M for sex, sexual dominant/submissive themes, violence, perversion, and what-not.
1. Part 1: Mileena Intro

_I am not going to include many of the scenes that actually show up in-game. In each chapter I will include links to youtube playthrough scenes that it concerns, for those who have not been lucky enough to play the game._

_Part 1 reference scenes:_

_.com/watch?v=UI1UOFG3xl4&list=PL5945B674B08117B0&index=19_

_.com/watch?v=ZdyIOz82_Zo&list=PL5945B674B08117B0&index=21_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Mileena Intro.<strong>

I am sprawled on my back, dazed and bleeding. There is very little clarity to the thoughts that trickled through my newly awakened mind. What little knowledge I have confuses me.

I know that I am a clone of Kitana, and that I am destined to be the true princess of Outworld.

I know how to fight.

I know that Kitana woke me and bested me in combat, and that Shang Tsung stopped her from killing me.

I know that I am hurt badly, but I do not know what to do about it.

I roll over to stand up, but such pain shoots through my body that I am left stunned from the experience, clawing at the stone floor in front of me.

The sound of footsteps rouses my attention and I struggle to look up, hissing threateningly. The blood clouds my vision and stings my eyes, and I struggle to stand to face what is likely Kitana, coming to finish me off.

Instead I hear a more familiar voice, "Ah, my lovely creation. It is fortunate that you are still alive."

"Shh- Shang Tsung?" I gasp, wiping some of the blood from my face blearily.

I wince as he rolls me over and picks me up, my blood staining his arms. He gently lowers me onto the stone table on which I awoke, then lays his fingers on my temples. I blink enough of the blood out of my eyes to see him frown.

"The tactless girl disrupted your awakening. I see that you do not yet know everything you must." he mutters, lifting his hands to his own head, his eyes sparking green, "I will remedy that now."

I have just enough time to see his hands dipping towards my head before I am screaming. Knowledge tears into my mind with such ruthless speed that I am sure my brain would explode out of my skull. I learn then about Shao Kahn, Netherrealm, the plans for the assimilation of Earthrealm, and so many other things in the moments that bring my mind to full awareness. It seems like a thousand years of torture before I pass out.

When I wake a second time, Shang Tsung is looking down at me impatiently.

"Come, Mileena," he says briskly, turning away from me, "Your father and Emperor wishes to see you."

I sit up and look at myself with wonder. All of my wounds are healed and I am wearing revealing and comfortable garments of woven fuchsia fabric. Moreover, I am fully aware, which is a stunning feeling after the harrowing half-conscience which I had experienced before.

"Mileena," Shang Tsung glances back at me, "Come. It is not good to keep the Emperor waiting."

I follow him.

* * *

><p>I stand before Shao Kahn, as he eyes me calculatingly.<p>

"An excellent job, Shang Tsung," he says finally, nodding to the sorcerer approvingly, "I am very pleased."

Shang Tsung bows, saying "I only wish to serve. But she will never bear you another heir, I'm afraid."

"It matters not." The massive man turns towards me, "In fact, Mileena, there has arisen an excellent opportunity for you to prove your worth to me. Jade has turned against me and I need someone to find her and bring her back to me."

I bow, "I will gladly serve my emperor."

Shao Kahn nods, "Then go. I want you, and Jade, back in time for Kitana's execution."

I stand, "It will be done." Then, tapping into my abilities, I teleport away to begin the hunt.

* * *

><p>I am again before Shao Kahn, mortified and bowing low.<p>

"So you failed me." he says softly, but more dangerously than I could ever manage, "Perhaps I have overestimated your worth."

"The thunder god and the others from Earthrealm arrived, Emperor. I had to flee." I say, supplicating, then "I did, however, hear their plans."

"Continue," Shao Kahn says.

"The two Shaolin are going to the Tower to rescue Kitana, " I say, "The rest are attending the Tournament immediately."

"Luckily, Kitana has already been relocated to the Coliseum," Shao Kahn mutters, then to a Tarkatan guard, "Tell Sheeva and Goro to go immediately to the Tower to meet them.

"Mileena," he nods to me, "You are to come with me to the Coliseum."


	2. Part 2: Baraka

_Part 2 Reference Scenes:_

_.com/watch?v=I-A0lIy1ug4&list=PL5945B674B08117B0&index=24_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Baraka<strong>

Even as the mighty Shao Kahn's body hits the sand of the Coliseum floor, I secretly rejoice. I am his daughter; the princess of Outworld. With his death, I will come to power.

I barely pay attention as Shang Tsung bids several Tarkatan guards to carry the former Emperor's body out of the arena, the rest of us following.

I frown under my mask as a troubling thought rises to my mind. No doubt there will be others who desire the throne of Outworld; there is little chance I would even attain the throne without the support of others. I eye those at my sides calculatingly.

Shang Tsung leads the procession, walking near Shao Kahn's body. From what I know of him, I have no doubt that he is plotting for the throne himself; he would never willfully support me.

Close behind is Baraka, growling harshly to the Tarkata bearing the late Emperor's body. I smile. I can tell that, for all his fierceness, the Tarkatan general gladly served submissive to Shao Kahn, and that he would no doubt be easily swayed to serve me as well. Also, although I know that most Edenians and Earthrealm denizens find Baraka's aspect repellent, the Tarkatan in me is heavily attracted to him. No doubt I will enjoy myself with Baraka.

Kintaro, Reptile, and Ermac's opinions have little weight in choosing the next Emperor or Empress. I disregard them accordingly.

My neck prickles and I glance behind me to see the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi. I feel a moment of unease; the pale sorcerer's motives are unreadable to me. I, however, do not think that he would be interested in the succession of the Outworld throne. He catches my glance and laughs softly.

I smile back at him and keep walking.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I seek out Baraka; he is, as usual, in the Armory.<p>

A dozen or so Tarkatan guards spar and gamble around him, but the general stands aloof, clearly preoccupied.

One of the others turns to Baraka and says "General Baraka, do this mean that Mileena is Empress now?"

Another says, "Y' mean when Shao Kahn's finish dying down in the Flesh Pits."

"Heh heh," one of the gamblers chuckles lewdly, "Well I sure wouldn't mind serving her."

There are general chuckles of agreement.

I allow myself to laugh as a walk forward, saying "Wouldn't you now?"

All of the Tarkata look up in surprise, then drop down onto one knee in low bows. The gambler stutters, "I- I mean no disrespect, Mistress."

I take off my mask. "I know," I bare my Tarkatan fangs in a smile as I stop directly in front of the kneeling Baraka.

"Leave us." I order the other Tarkata.

As they leave, whispering amongst themselves, I look down at Baraka.

"You will support my rule as Empress." I say.

"Of course, Mistress," he remains bowed low, "You are Shao Kahn's heir."

"I am." I say, reaching down to graze my nails over the back of his neck, "Which means you belong to me now."

Baraka shivers, no doubt fighting his defensive instincts to resist my touching him in such a potentially threatening manner. He almost growls "I do, Mistress."

I giggle, relishing my dominance over him. Then I place my booted foot on the Tarkatan's chest and push him down to his back. I love how he almost resists before submitting to lying supine at my feet. I step to stand over him, straddling his body and looking down at him, smiling smugly. Baraka's gold-tinted eyes look up at me uneasily.

I lower myself down until my body hovers over his, the fabric of our clothing almost touching, then whisper in his ear "It has been a while since you have had to be so submissive to another, hasn't it, General Baraka?"

His eyes are closed with internal conflict, as he parts his fangs to answer. All that comes out is a suppressed snarl as I nuzzle my teeth over the vulnerable skin of his exposed neck. Baraka's body tensens and arcs off the floor slightly, pressing against me and his arm-blades reflexively unsheathe half way.

"Mmm…" I cannot suppress a moan at the feeling of his hard body under mine, particularly that of the growing flesh between his legs, "I thought so."

"Mileena, please," Baraka's voice is harsh and strained as his blades slowly retract, "do not toy with me. I can not promise that I can stop myself."

I chuckle, leaning back to look down at the tormented general, "Haha! Well Tarkata are not known for their self-control, are we?"

Holding Baraka's gaze, I lower myself down to rub my eager flesh against his cock through our clothing. He growls in pleasure and grabs his belt. I stop him by grabbing his wrists and raising my body away from his.

I wait until he slowly allows me to put his hands at his sides, then carefully find the clasps on his belt and undo them. I am perhaps as painfully impatient as Baraka is, but I have a bit more self control, and I enjoy seeing his torment as I take my time with him. After I open his belt, I hesitate for a moment before pushing aside the fabric of his tunic then slipping a hand along his hip into the Tarkatan's pants.

Baraka lets out a soft growl, almost a purr, as my hand touches his swollen erection. Although I know what basically to expect, I am still immediately fascinated by it's smooth hardness. I curl my hand around it and feel it from head to hilt; Baraka's cock, while of average human length, is exceptionally thick. I feel arousal run through my body at the feel of it, then a hint of unease: although my mind is not that of a virgin, I don't know whether my body is, and the Tarkatan's cock could be a vicious first time.

"Mistress," Baraka growls, in a tone of awkward restraint, "can I fuck you now?"

Lust instantly overcomes my uncertainty. I slide back to give him some space and look at him with fire, "Do it." I smile.

Baraka quite literally tears off his clothing and is upon and over me before I can say anything further, my own clothing reduced to shreds under his hands. I gasp first in arousal at his aggression, then in pain and surprise at the harsh burning I feel inside of me. A virgin I was then. Baraka feels it too, as he actually stops and pauses to look at me with puzzlement, "Why me?" he asks briefly.

I growl frankly "Because I wanted you to fuck me. Did I tell you that you could stop?"

He grunts and thrusts into me again and again, roughly. At first I have to grit my teeth against the pain, then at some indeterminate point the pain becomes pleasure and I cry out repeatedly on ecstasy. We fuck like wild animals, only hesitating so I can climb over him to ride him roughly. Then I feel Baraka's body spasm in pleasure and I feel his hot seed shoot inside of me. I arc my back and grind myself against him as I relish the feeling. Baraka relaxes under me, panting.

Several moments later his eyes flicker concerned, "Are you-"

"Infertile." I confirm, standing up, not without a sense of satisfaction, "I'll have to find another way to make an heir."

Baraka's nod might show a sign of disappointment as he stands up and pulls on what remains of his clothing as I do the same.


	3. Part 3: Noob Saibot

_Part 3 reference scenes:_

_.com/watch?v=ZVuImOqcJQM&list=PL5945B674B08117B0&index=25&feature=plpp_video_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Noob Saibot<strong>

My mind churns as I kneel among the others, listening keenly to Quan Chi speaking to Shao Kahn even as I recalculate my plans. Baraka proved his support in the meeting, just as Shang Tsung proved his treachery. Then, stunningly, Shao Kahn had revealed himself to be alive through the aid of the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi. Clearly Quan Chi has far more power and interest in the fate of the Realms than I has guessed.

The strange sorcerer also seems to have a puzzling set of plans as he speaks. The invasion of Earthrealm, the impotence of the Elder Gods. I almost stand up in surprise as Shao Kahn yields almost meekly to the pale man's council; could it be that, while healing Shao Kahn, the mysterious sorcerer managed to enchant him somehow?

Quan Chi offers Shao Kahn to resurrect Queen Sindel. Even I know that a thousand things that could go wrong, but Shao Kahn seems to be convinced, if slightly cautious.

"This is a very magnanimous offer." Shao Kahn observes softly.

Quan Chi bows low, "I wish only to serve, Emperor."

I almost scoff beneath my mask as Shao Kahn answers him. I am sure that Quan Chi has his own agenda and ample power to carry it through. I also know that I want the enigmatic sorcerer on my side when his plans come to fruition.

* * *

><p>I step through the permanent portal between the Netherrealm and Outworld almost with a sense of trepidation. The events of the previous day convinced me that, in order to advance my own schemes, I first have to gain the acceptance of Quan Chi. I researched the Netherrealm sorcerer in the Outworld Archives and I managed to discover that the strange man is, in fact, a shape-shifting demon of great power. This worried me greatly at first, until I learned that, among other dangerous things, demons tend to be creatures of great lust. I am aware of the risks, but I plan to coerce Quan Chi's aid in a similar way I did Baraka's.<p>

I find myself in a land of fire and torment. For a moment I am stunned at the beautiful horror of the world around me, then I focus and raise my guard; there are many random dangers in the Netherrealm, even in the area controlled by Quan Chi. I picture the map from the Archives that I took pains to memorize, then leave the Portal cavern through a carved tunnel that leads to Quan Chi's audience chamber.

After slaying several troublesome Oni demi-demons, I am confronted by the wraith 'Scorpion'. After a brief, but intense, skirmish in which I am victorious, he agrees to lead me to Quan Chi. I am intrigued by Scorpion; there is a certain intense aspect to him that arouses me, but the wraith clearly feels no attraction towards me. The disappointing thought occurs to me that wraiths may not have the capacity to feel lust. We walk through several more tunnels, during which time Scorpion bitterly refuses to look at me more than absolutely necessary, then we arrive at a set of heavy double-doors.

"My master's study." Scorpion grunts shortly, opening one of the doors for me, "He is expecting you."

"No doubt." I mutter as I walk in, taking in my surroundings.

The room looks more like a laboratory than a study, almost reminiscent of Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. Strange devices line the walls, many of which contain writhing grey souls, all of which are screaming silently. Strange glowing artifacts rest on pedestals and on stone tables. Quan Chi stands rigid in a nimbus of sickly green energy, which arcs from the captive souls to manifest around him. The wraith Noob Saibot and the construct Ermac stand guard on opposite sides of the chamber.

Quan Chi inclines his head to look at me with blazing, intense eyes, then shrugs, the energy seeming to leech into his body as his eyes fade to the cold, unreadable spheres of his usual appearance. He strides towards me several steps, and I have to struggle not to flinch.

"I had thought that the only reason that one of Shao Kahn's underlings would approach me would be at their master's bidding," Quan Chi looks down at me unnervingly, "What is your reason?"

I saunter a step closer to him, partially to give me time to gather my nerves, "I thought we might be able to work out a 'deal', Quan Chi." I somehow manage to purr confidently, looking up at him as I draw a finger over his bare shoulder. His skin is hot with the gathered energy, even through my glove.

One of his haughty laughs rumbles past his lips, then he says, "I am currently preoccupied with preparations for the resurrection of Sindel, Princess."

I am almost bewildered by his rejection, when he suddenly grabs my jaw, pulls down my mask, and I get a flash of sharp teeth before the kisses me. I am stunned, having never been kissed before, if that's what his action can be called. His tongue roughly controls mine as our fangs clash. The thought crosses my mind that Quan Chi does not have fangs, but then I remember that he is not as human as he appears.

He stands straight again, leaving me panting, and smiles darkly, "However, you would be wise to return to me after Queen Sindel is again at Shao Kahn's side."

I nod, composing myself, "As you wish, Quan Chi."

He turns away, "Now be gone."

I exit the room the way I came, orienting myself as to the way back to the Portal. I turn to look back, but the doors are shut again; I sigh quietly and start the trek back.

* * *

><p>It is not until I am back in the winding tunnels that my neck prickles with the feeling of being followed. I listen carefully as I walk, raising my guard, but whatever follows me makes no sound. Alert, I continue to walk, senses open to anything that might be near me.<p>

A shadowy form flickers across the tunnel behind me and I instantly turn and leap at it with a snarl, pinning it against the cavern wall. I pause in surprise as the figure seems to melt away under my grasp, leaving me looking at the red stone in puzzlement. Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck rises and I whirl around to look directly into the blank white eyes of Noob Saibot.

"Mileena." he says. From what I can see of his face, I believe that he is smirking.

"Get out of my way!" I snarl, indignant at the ease with which he cornered me. When he does not move, simply standing still with an expression of vague amusement, I snarl again and attack him.

My anger gives me an initial advantage, and I force him to defend himself.

"Very good." he says intensely as he dodges one of my energy-keen sais, only to have the other open a gash over his thigh. I notice that the blood that stains my weapon is black.

"You mock me?" I hiss, circling around him fiercely.

Suddenly his form distorts slightly and the same shadow-form I saw earlier, its appearance an exact copy of Noob, if considerably darker, splits off his body and tackles me roughly. It laughs and disappears. I roll instantly into a crouch to see Noob looking down at me.

I bare my teeth under my mask, staring at him fiercely, "Hahaha! Testing me, wraith?"

As Noob starts to answer me, I move quickly, launching myself up at him, locking my legs around his waist and lowering my mask in preparation to attack.

I am caught off-guard as I feel a certain aspect of his anatomy pressing firmly against me through his clothing.

"Oh!" my anger dissolves as it occurs to me that the dark wraith may have approached me for a different reason than to kill me. A ripple of puzzled arousal runs through my body; clearly, my previous assumption about all wraiths having no interest in sex was too hasty. I look inquiringly into Noob's shadowy face, pulling my mask up reflexively, "Well?"

An eyebrow quirks dryly, "You notice that I am interested in the 'deal' you offered Quan Chi." He turns and puts my back to the wall again, pressing himself harder against me, "And I am not preoccupied."

My eyebrows raise as I feel the wall against my back shift, then a hand settles firmly on my waist. Noob laughs as I glance at both of his hands, resting by his sides, then look behind me in bewilderment. I find myself pressed between Noob and his shadow-double, both equally aroused.

"Oh!" I remark again, this time thoroughly intrigued, reaching back with one hand to touch the cool shadow-form of the double, "Is he you as well?"

"Entirely," the aspect that I still have my legs locked around barely nods, clearly amused by my aroused discomfiture, "I am Noob, that is called Saibot."

"Oh," I say for the third time, assessing the situation quickly, then I stare Noob intensely in the eyes, "Then let us 'deal'!"

I grind my body against them and gasp as Saibot grabs my breasts from behind, easily freeing them from my scant garb. I moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain as his gloved hands pinch my nipples harshly and I curl one hand behind me to roughly caress the head of Saibot's erection through his clothing, purposely with enough force for the sensation to be not entirely pleasure. I smirk in amusement as I feel both Noob and his shadow-double respond to the touch, hissing. Noob rolls his eyes at me, then Saibot violently attempts to grab my arms and pin me against the wall.

I laugh mockingly as I slip out of Saibot's grasp and instead tackle Noob, landing him on his back with me crouched above him, my bare breasts swaying over his chest, purring like a cat as I teasingly rub my body against his. A moment passes, during which I begin to remove Noob's clothing. Then, as soon as I free Noob's erection, he catches me be surprise, rolling us over and pinning me under his body.

I gasp in surprise, not without a tone of competitive indignation, and struggle against his dominance. He chuckles and catches my hands as they dart for his neck. A thrill of alarm shoots through my body as I realize that I cannot overpower him from this position, but I grin secretly, enjoying our unusual contest for sexual dominance. I give in to the erotically pleasant feeling of submission to the larger wraith, ceasing my struggling. Noob laughs darkly as he pins my wrists by my sides, clearly relishing his power over me as I feel his member thrust against me, tauntingly.

"Enjoying yourself, wraith?" I smirk at him, wrapping my legs around him and grinding myself against him. In the grapple, I realize, my clothing had become askew, baring me to his entrance.

"Certainly." Noob growls, then thrusts himself fully inside of me. I cry out in pleasure as my body yields to his, tightening further around his length. Noob grunts in pleasure and shifts slightly, lifting some of his weight off of me, thrusting again. Through the rush of pleasure, I manage to gasp "Give me more."

Noob looks at me in amusement, then inclines his head to look at Saibot, crouching next to us, and seems to grin. Then he, supporting me with one arm, rises until he stands with me, again with my legs wrapped around his waist. I moan as the new position causes him to shift inside of me. Then I feel Saibot take his place at my back, and I feel his bare erection press firmly against my ass.

"As you wish." Saibot hisses in my ear as he pushes inside of me and both he and Noob begin to thrust.

I lose myself in ecstasy as I ride between them, using my legs around Noob as leverage to synchronize with their thrusts. As I go through spasms of pleasure, I eventually become vaguely aware of several demonic Oni that watch us from the shadows, attracted by my cries of pleasure, but I do not care.

I do care, however, when an unfamiliar voice interrupts us, "Noob Saibot."

We look over to see the soul-construct 'Ermac' approaching with an air of discomfort; he repeats "Noob Saibot, Quan Chi has instructed us to tell you that he requires your presence. Immediately."

Noob glares at Ermac angrily, but lets Saibot disappear. It is not without some frustration that I reluctantly dismount Noob and back up, straightening my clothing.

As Noob does the same, covering his throbbing erection with some difficulty, he growls, "Quan Chi would do best to have a good reason for this."

Agitated with unsatisfied sexual energy, I refuse to let my disappointment show and instead turn haughtily and walk away. As I leave, I swear I hear Quan Chi laughing.

* * *

><p>As I pass through the NetherrealmOutworld portal again, I almost walk directly into Sheeva. She looks at me oddly, taking in my disheveled state, and the wetness staining the cloth between my legs, then says "I was sent to look for you."

"Well, I'm back now." I snap irritably, walking past her.

"You would do best to be cautious of Quan Chi and his men," Sheeva says from behind me, "I have known them for longer than you and Quan Chi is dangerous."

"That's what I like to hear." I smile defiantly, turning and glaring at her until she bows her head slightly, then I keep walking.


End file.
